high school dxd:prelude chronicles first love
by kaitou kid zero
Summary: todos conocemos la lo que sucedio con rias apartir de su tercer año en la academia kuoh pero que sucedio en los dos años anteriores a los eventos de dxd? como fueron los dos años de rias en la preparatoria y cual fue su primer amor? su primera descepcion? y su primer peon?
1. Chapter 1

soy zero, asisto a una preparatoria de la zona de kuoh que antes era para chicas pero fue cambiada para que los chicos tambien ingresaron en este año como alumnos de primer grado entre ellos yo, aunque siguen siendo mas chicas que chicos

al parecer la malloria de las chicas les llamo la atencion no digo que les guste pero tampoco me odian

prefiero lugares algo tranquilos es por eso que mayormente estoy por el club del oculismo ya que casi nadie esta por esa zona, aveces me pregunto si alguien formara parte de ese club, hoy ala hora del almuerzo, como la mayoria del tiempo me subi a un arbol para descansar y sin notarlo cai en un sueño profundo...

al despertar note que estaba atardeciendo

-mañana estare en problemas por saltarme clases-dije alo bajo, despues de eso salte del arbol para caer en el suelo y reincorporarme, sin embargo sentia que era observado, al voltearme vi auna chica que me veia fijamente, tenia un cabello mas rojo que habia visto en mi vida, sus ojos eran de color azul verdoso, me miraba sorprendida aunque despues se acerco algo molesta

-etto...yo no sabia que habai alguien aqui-dije algo nervioso, la chica seguia acercandoce a mi, al sentir peligro decidi la opcion mas viable...-eto...adios-y con esas palabras ali corriendo de ahi dejando ala chica de cabellera escarlata atras...

* * *

al dia siguiente como supuse fui llamado por el director por haberme saltado las clases...

-por que se salto las clases?-me pregunto...aggrrrr por que no preguntan algo nuevo?

-etto me salte las clases por que me sentia mal-comente

-que tenias?-

-un fuerte dolor de cabeza..-dije, el director me vio fijamente por un momento

-puedes irte...-me ordeno, yo hize una reverencia y salgo de la oficina para diriguirme a mi salon, al entrar quede inmovil...

la peliroja de ayer estaba en mi salon sentendoce en un luger atras de mi el cual habai estado vasio desde hace unas semanas que inicio la preapratoria, acaso ella era la dueña de aquel lugar?...supongo que tendria logica si considero que nunca la vi en estas dos semanas de clases, asi sin mas suspiro y me dirigo a mi asiento, no me queda de otra...solo espero que no me reconosca

me siento y miro hacia la ventana para relajarme lo cual no sirve de mucho ya que al ver el reflejo de la chica carmesi veo que no deja de mirarme fijamente, sin aguantar esta sutuacion decido centrarme en clases...

la primera clase del dia fue matematicas...

sinceramente no entiendo las matemáticas y me despeine tratando de entender los problemas pero algo evito que pudiera hacerlo y fue que la pelirroja no me dejaba de ver apesar de que la tenia atras podia ver su reflejo en el cristal...me pregunto si no se dara cuenta de que me incomoda?

cuando toca el timbre del almuerzo intento levantarme pero la chica tras mio me agarra del brazo y evita que me levante, acerca su boca y susurra a mi oido

-que hacias cerca del club del oculismo?- todos estaban habalndo de otras cosas asi que nadie nos noto o se dio cuenta

-solo estaba descanzando ya que ese lugar es tranquilo- conteste, ella se alejo un poco y me miro fijamente

-no mientas¡-de dijo molesta

-no estoy mintiendo te digo la verdad-dije sin mucha importancia

-...te vigilare por si acaso...-me dijo para alejarse de mi

por que le importa tanto que este cerca del club del oculismo? habra algo secreto en ese club? o queria destrozarlo y arruine sus planes?

-oye tu- la llamo asi

-que quieres?- se detiene y me mira

-como te llamas?-le pregunte

-soy rias...rias gremory y tu?-me pregunta

-mi nombre no importa solo llamame zero-le dije sin saber que me involucraba en algo mas de lo que esperaba...


	2. Chapter 2

otro dia de clases y sigo pensando seriamente en irme a otra preparatoria ya que la peliroja atras de mi no hace mas que vigilar me y seguirme a todos lados es tan...irritante

-alumno asami lea el siguiente parrafo- si...asami era mi apellido, creo haber notado sierto interes en rias al escuchar ese apellido y que yo me pusiera de pie yo...tratando de ignorar ese hecho me pongo de pie y comenizo a leer el parrafo sin embargo aun sisnto la mirada de la peliroja...agrrrr que no se da cuanta que me irrita e incomoda...acaso sera una yandere como la de los animes?

una vez termino de leer el parrafo suena la campana de salida y fin de clases, asi que tomo mis cosas y me dispongo a salir a toda velocidad del salon

-alumno asami espere...usted y rias gremory haran el aseo hoy- dijo el profesor minetras se retiraba

-por el amor de dios tiene que ser una broma?¡-dije sin poder creermelo

-haz tu el aseo yo me voy- me dice rias antes de caminar hacia la puerta

-oye tu espera¡-le dije molesto sin embargo ela solo me ve de reojo antes de irse sonriendo dejandome a mi todo el trabajo, aunque en parte esta bien ya que no tendre que sentir su mirada por este rato pero ya me las pagara...

* * *

al dia siguiente

las clases parecian como de costumbre, las clases aburridas, las matematicas que nunca entendia y ala chica de cabellera carmesi siempre obcervandome...todo tan normal y como de costumbre...

-chicos haran un trabajo en pareja de dos sobre que tanto conocen a la otra persona, les doy 5 munutos para que escojan...-ordeno el profesor

-(me cago en la puta madre de usted profe...)-pense molesto-(esto era lo unico que me faltava, y creo que es mal momento para decir que no conosco a nadie, aunque a ver...debe haber alguien a quien yo conosca lo suficiente...espera la unica persona que se me viene ala mente es...)-

-haremos grupo- dice una voz tras de mi...y que ironicamente es la misma persona en quien pensaba

-como quieres me da igual...gremory-dije mientras maldecia a los diezmil demonios, luego de 5 munutos el profesor enos ordena escribir nuestros nombres en una hoja, obviamente rias escribio el suyo primero y yo despues pero sin dejarle ver el mio...algo que le molesto pues parecia tener interes en eso...

-nos reuniremos en tu casa alas 4-me informa ella

-supongo que sabes donde vivo al fin y al cabo simepre me sigues a todos lados-le digo con una sonriza

-tienes razon, nos vemos- y asi ella se va...ahggggg esta sera una tarde muy larga, acaso esta chica es una asesina en serie?, una yandere? o yo que se?...acaso tednder que venderle mi alma a un demonio para que ella se vaya?...

* * *

escucho el timbre de mi casa asi que supongo ya llego rias, lanzo un suspiro y me dirigo ala puerta para abrirla

-hola-me dijo con indiferencia

-pasa-le digo mientras me hago a un lado y ella entra

-empecemos con el trabajo- me dice mientras se dirige ala sala y se sienta en el sofá, yo la sigo pero me quedo un poco legos de ella

-y como hay que hacer el trabajo?-le pregunte

-simple, tu escribes cuanto me conoces y cuanto yo te conozco- me da la explicación de forma sencilla

-eh?-dije al no entender

-solo describe como soy-me lo dice

(oir:Robotech - Reflections)

-bueno...-agarro una hoja y me pongo a pensar-(...que puedo escribir de ella?...veamos...que se de ella en primer lugar?...joder...veamos parte de que tiene un buen cuerpo y es hermosa...espera pero en que demonios pienso yo?...ha ya se)-con algunas ideas mas claras y algunas un tanto confusas me puse a escribir-[[acosadora, molesta, presumida, inteligente, linda...]]-por que escribi eso no se asi que lo borre

-termine-me dijo

-yo tambien... creo-dije no muy seguro de si esto entraba en lo que nos pidieron de tarea

-dejame ver lo que escribiste, desconfio que me conozcas muy bien-me dice...

-aqui tienes -le dije mientras le daba mi hoja y ella la leia

-yo no soy asi-me comenta molesta

-asi te comportas desde que te conoci-le dije

-entonces caminemos un rato tal vez nos conozcamos mejor-opino me parecio bien la idea

-bien pero dejame ver que escribiste de mi- le dije mientras tomaba su hoja de la mesa

-espera! aun no termino yo!-me dice algo preocupada

-[[buena persona, inteligente, caritativo, la mayoria del tiempo sonrie, es deportista y...]]-antes de leer lo ultimo que decia la hoja rias la tomo y la rompio en pedazos

-jejeje creo que exagere con lo que decia en la hoja-comento mientras ella reia yo solo tome mi hoja y escribi...[[honesta]]-bien entonces vamonos- dijo

-es necesario?-le pregunte

-si al final ne se cuanto tiempo me sentare detras de ti y deberiamos tener una mejor relacion-me contesto

-supongo-coemnte

-vamos-dijo mientras agarraba mi mano y me jalaba para que yo la siguiera afuera de mi casa

-adonde vamos?-le pregunte intrigado

-adonde el destino nos lleve- me sonrio...

* * *

una hora despues...

-como demonios terminamos en un festival?-pregunte con un tic en mi ojo mientras veia un templo con varios puestos

-el destino nos trajo-me comento ella con una sonrisa

-aja...lo dudo-dije viendola detenidamente

-bueno lo admito sabia que habia un festival, lo lei en un cartel mientras caminabamos-me comento con una sonriza de complicidad

-lo suponia, se me hizo extraño que quisieras cambiar de direccion espontaneamente-le dije

-da igual, hay que divertirnos-me dijo mientras me jalaba alos puestos con una sonriza

-eh...oye espera-le dije mientras ella me llevaba a los puestos, la tarde comenzaba a caer y las luces del festival encendian dando un entorno muy hermoso por asi decirlo...

no se si fue el ambiente o algo mas pero rias se veia como otra chica...era muy hermosa a simple vista...

-damas y caballeros- una persona comenzo a hacer un anuncio- este ryouta uno de los mas fueetes de todo japon, quien logre derrotarlo se llevara uno de estos dos premios-dijo mientras dos chicas mostraban dos mesas con dos diferentes objetos- un collar de oro con un dije de esmeralda- comento señalando el collar- o esta katana que le pertenecio a uno d elos mejores espadachines del mundo- dijo mientras todos veian los premios

-mmm...la katana no se ve tan mal-comente alo bajo

-que bonito collar-dice rias sin dejar de verlo, yo la volte a ver y parece ser que ella no se ha dado cuenta de eso...

-quien de ustedes valientes quiere enfrentarse a ryouta?-pregunto el hombre

-yo lo hare-dije alzando mi brazo, rias que oyo eso me volteo a ver

-pues sube chico-me invita el hombre y yo le obedesco, al subir a un escenario veo que el hombre apesar de verse musculoso no lo sentia tan poderoso como aparentaba

-te destruire mocoso-declaro ryouta quien me lanzo un puñetazo el cual esquive con facilidad, luego otro golpe y otro, todos los esquive, la multitud sonaba muy impresionada por verme esquivar los golpes

-que aburrido...-comente mientras ryouta me lanzaba un golpe al rostro, yo lo vi y lo tome con mi mano deteniendolo, el luchado estaba sorprendido por este hecho y asi lo golpe con todas mis fuerzas en un definitivo oper cut...

-el...el ganador es el joven valiente...-dijo el presentador atonito- que premio escojeras? supongo que la katana no?-me pregunto

-no, me llevo el collar-dije señalando el collar de oro y dije esmeralda, el presentador no entendia pero obedecio mi peticion, una vez tube el dije en mis manos baje y me acerque a rias

-pense que te gusto la katana?-pregunto rias, espera... ella me escucho?

(oir:Robotech - Broken Heart)

-si pero eto...-lanzo un suspiro y le extiendo el collar-...toma...-dije desviando la mirada-...note que te gustaba...-dije sin verla a ella

-enserio lo escogiste para mi?-me pregunto

-...lo vas a querer si o no?-le conteste con otra pregunta y mucho menos queria que viera que estaba a vergozado...no estaba a costumbrado a esta clase de situaciones...

-si-me contesta yo volteo un poco hacia ella para verla sonrojada-...podrias...podrias ponermelo?-me pregunta algo sonrojada

-s..si-dije mientras volteaba a averla pero sin verla con los ojos...mucho

ella me da la espalda mientras se recoje el pelo dejando ver su cuello, yo le coloque el collar, una vez termine ella se volteo

-como me queda...zero kun?-me pregunta

-combina con tus ojos...-dije no era bueno con esos comentarios

-no eres bueno dando opiniones verdad?-me pregunta con una sonriza

-no...pero enverdad te vez muy hermosa...-dije sin pensarlo antes de que yo mismo me diera cuenta de mis palabras

-gracias-me dice levemente sonrojada

-m..me..mejor vamonos que empieza a anochecer-le dije dandole la espalda sin embargo rias se acerca a mi y toma mi mano

-paseemos un poco mas-me dice-...adecir verdad me gustaria poder conocerte un poco mas-me dijo con un ligero sonrojo

-adecir verdad...tampoco eres mala compañia...-dije mientras empezabamos a caminar por las calles de kuoh...


End file.
